Now and Forever
by Zorra Lombardi
Summary: Yami's POV on what he feels for Yugi and what happened when his hikari got his heart broken by Tea. Yaoi. Shounen ai. One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt at Yu-Gi-Oh! and yaoi. I've never done a fic like this before, so just give me some credit. Lol. Okay, you don't have to. Just be nice. You don't have to do that either. Heh. Anyway, here's the fic. And I'll give you a little plot before you start reading. And remember, this is a one-shot of mine.   
  
Plot: Yami's POV over how he feels about Yugi and what happened when Yugi got his heart broken by Tea. [I hate her! Sorry Tea fans, but I dislike her VERY much.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Now and Forever*~  
  
Yugi, my little Hikari. I can't describe what I feel for you. I have feelings for you that are practically endless and unfamiliar to me. I can't figure out what they are. I, the great and powerful pharoah, of all people, don't know what these feelings are.   
  
You are my light and I am your darkness that lives within you. The darkness that isn't supposed to have a caring heart. But I don't feel that way when we're standing face to face. Your amethyst eyes are so beautiful. To me, your eyes reveal the innocence of your soul. Your kind and caring soul. When I look into your glittering eyes, I don't feel like your darkness. I feel like I am your light instead of your cold hearted dark side.   
  
When you are sad and alone, I am there for you. When you are depressed and in tears, I am there to mend your broken heart. When you feel lost and helpless, I am there to help you find your way. I am here for you forever, my Aibou.   
  
I know at times that you fear me. I want you to know that there is no need to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you. I will let no harm come your way. I will protect you at any cost. I can't stand to see you in pain, it hurts me to see you that way. That is why I am your soul protector.   
  
There are times when I feel that I can't protect you. I always felt that the girl you actually liked, Tea Gardener, would do something to you. And I don't mean by making you happy.   
  
Her friendship rants, her so called "cute" faces, her kindness, her presence. Everytime I looked at Tea, there was always something more that I hated about her. To me, she seemed too good to be true.   
  
I remember what happened earlier this evening. I managed to tell you how I really felt about Tea. You weren't too happy when I told you though. You were practically furious at me. You yelled at me, saying that I didn't even know her that well and that I was just jealous. That nearly made me shrug. This was the girl that was trying to take you from me. How could I be jealous of someone that I despised? You weren't prepared for what I was about to tell you.   
  
I told you that she didn't like you and was only using you to get other guys to like her. Mainly just me, which I wasn't about to think twice about letting that happen. But you didn't listen or respond to that.   
  
At that moment, I saw you take the puzzle off. You threw it at me and angrily walked out the door without saying a word. I caught the puzzle, relieved that it didn't hit the floor and shatter. It was really hurting me to see you do what you did. But then it hurt me even more when I relized something at that moment when you threw the puzzle at me. You didn't care if it shattered to pieces and that I would disappear if it had. I could tell by the furious look on your face.   
  
Tears were falling from my eyes as I thought of this continuously. I stared at the Millenium Puzzle sadly as some of my tears fell from my face onto the very item that connected me with you. I went over to your bed and layed down, holding the puzzle close to my chest as I let my tears fall freely.   
  
Now, before I had even relized it, I had cried myself to sleep while still holding the puzzle close. I feel as if I've lost you forever, my Hikari. I don't care if you hate me. Please, just come back to me. Otherwise, I don't think I could go on without you. I need you Yugi. Please, come back.   
  
Then I slowly started to open my tear strained eyes when I felt the puzzle being removed from my grasp. I sat up on the bed stunned to see you putting the millenium item back around your neck. You then looked up at me with your beautiful eyes in a pleading way. But as I looked into those amethyst orbs, I could see the reason for the pleading look. You had been crying just as I have. Obviously something has happened that upset you, dearly.   
  
You then ask me for my forgiveness after you told me that I was right about Tea. You then tell me that she had said hurtful things about the two of us. That you were the most pathetic little person that she had ever seen and that I shouldn't deserve an aibou like you. She had also said that if I was stupid enough to end up with you as my hikari, then both of us shouldn't have a reason for even having any friends at all. You also tell me that she said a lot of things about me that had caused you to end any kind of relationship that you even had with her and you ran back here to apologize to me.  
  
Tears were now streaming down your face. You brought yourself onto the bed with me and I took you into my arms comfortingly. You instantly returned the embrace and burried your face into my chest and started sobbing almost uncontrollably. I gently rubbed your back and rocked you a bit as you tried to stammer out in apologies in between sobs. You finally manage to say that you were sorry for ever hurting me. This stunned me. How did you know? Either you could somehow sense my emotions taking control of me or you could tell by my tear strained look. The signs were still present that I had been crying.   
  
I tried to hold back more tears of my own that were trying to stream from my eyes as I kept trying to comfort you. It pained me to see you this way. My heart was aching with every sob that you gave. I couldn't protect you from having your heart broken.   
  
Your cries eventually came to small whimpers. By this time, a few tears had already streamed down my face. I could no longer hold them back.  
  
You still wanted to know if I forgave you. I smiled down at you as I cupped your chin in my hand and tilted your head up to face me. I had already given you my forgiveness. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have been trying to comfort you this whole time. You stared at me with those eyes of yours that I love so much. Tears were still streaming down from them. I wiped them away as you smiled at me. Happy that I had forgiven you. You then reached up and wiped away my tears before you buried your face into my chest once more. I held you close. I didn't want to let you go.   
  
Soon, you fell asleep in my arms. I gently layed you down on the bed. I looked at you. You look so beautiful when your sleeping. Sometimes at night, I would emerge from my soul room just to watch you sleep. Your always so calm and peaceful when your having sweet dreams. I lay down next you and wrap my arms around you. I held you close once more and gently kissed your forehead. I don't ever want to lose you Aibou. Your everything to me. You are my heart and soul. I want to be with you forever. My feelings for you will forever remain strong. It is now that I relize what these feelings that I have for you truly are.   
  
Yugi. My Aibou. My Hikari. My Light. No matter what you say or how you feel towards me. I love you. I love you now, and I'll love you forever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you have it. My first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi. Its kinda strange, I know. Its also just a one-shot. Anyway, please tell me what you think and I'll be happy. Flame at me if you want, because flames will be ignored. But please review and I'll be happy. ^_^   
  
Zorra Lombardi~ 


End file.
